


The Soot Twins.

by paladinnether



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Before tommy’s exile, Dadza, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamSMP War, Editor Wilbur, Editor Wilbur ARG, Family Dynamic AU, Family Issues, Ghostbur, L’Manburg, Post-November 16th, Pre-December 4th, death mention, editor acts like a normal person for once pog, ghostbur angst, i am in an eternal state of editor brainrot, post-editor ARG, post-war L’Manburg, president tubbo (mentioned), schlatt is vaguely mentioned but not even by name, techno and tommy are also mentioned, yes i gave editor an actual name deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladinnether/pseuds/paladinnether
Summary: An AU where Editor!Wilbur is dreamsmp!Wilbur’s twin, and he finally comes back home to visit after years of radio silence. But his first trip back home isn’t anything like he expects.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	The Soot Twins.

Not many people know, but Wilbur actually had a twin brother. He never disclosed it to anyone before he died. The only people who know are his dad, his older brother Techno, and his younger brother, Tommy.

His name is Vincent, but everyone just called him “Editor”. He moved out to pursue his career in, well, editing. Said he picked up a job editing for some guy named Jack.

Phil doesn’t really like to talk about him, for reasons undisclosed. Wilbur, Techno and Tommy don’t remember much about him, because he was always up in his room, working on some project.

Years later, Phil decided to contact him, a move he rarely tried to make anymore, because Vincent is often so attentive to his work, he doesn’t respond to anyone’s messages.

Telling him that if he ever decided to come home for a visit, that they’ve all moved out of the childhood house, to a place Wilbur created, called “L’Manburg”, to help him with his presidential duties.

And for the first time in a long time, Vincent set aside his work, and set off to the new country.

A vacation for him was far past due. And he wanted to see how big Tommy and Techno had grown after all these years.

-

Finally, i’d arrived in the state of the DreamSMP. It was just a small hike from here to the blossoming country of L’Manburg. A country that apparently, my little twin brother built. Can’t believe I missed the memo on that one.

With my quota filled, and some extra videos edited for the week i’d be gone, I felt that a vacation was past due for me. I’d always prioritized my work, ignoring Dad’s messages, and everyone else’s.

Soon, I was atop a hill, and I could see a large city down below. That must be L’Manburg.

Not as cold here as it is in Greenwich. That’s nice. A little warmth for a change.

I aimlessly walked around, until I saw a guy putting up a large ‘WANTED’ poster.

"Excuse me?" I had said, hoping to get their attention.

The person turned around. Looked like a normal dude, except he had fox ears.  Gotta admit, he has some nice style.

"Yes?" He said, staring at me.

"Hi, my name’s Vincent. I’m looking for my father, I was told he lives here. His name’s Phil? Do you know him?"

The guy continued to stare at me.

"Your name’s Vincent?" He said.  I nodded. "Yea, that’s it."

He gave me a look. "You know, you look just like..someone I know."

_This guy knows Wilbur? Well, I think i’m just dumb. Of course he does, Wilbur created this place, after all._

"Oh, is that so?" I said, mostly dismissing it.

"Yea. Anyways, Phil lives down the road a ways. It’s the house with a red heart crest next to the front door, on that bridge over there, above the crater. Can’t miss it if you look." He explained, pointing down the road at a large crater, built over by houses and a series of bridges.

"Thank you, sir." - "It’s Fundy. Name’s Fundy." He said.

"Well, thank you, Fundy. I must be going now."

"Goodbye, Mr....Vincent." He said, as he knelt back down to pick up more of his poster supplies.

I walked through the town more, seems the whole place is built over a crater, save for a few buildings and watchtowers.

Walked along the bridges for a bit, until I saw the house Fundy described. The red heart crest put up next to the front door.

I went up to the front door, and knocked.

God, this is my first time seeing Dad in how long? _What will he think of me?_

The door opened, to reveal Phil. He’s older than I thought he’d be, but I guess it has been _quite_ a long time. Still wearing that same outfit he always has.

"Hi, Dad. Thought i’d come to visit."

His face had surprise written all over it.

"Vincent? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home, working?"

I chuckled. "It’s fine, Dad. I met my quota and prepared some extras too, just in case. I felt like a visit was long overdue."

We stared at each other for a moment. It was a moment of silent judgement.

"May I come in, Dad?" I asked. He stepped aside, and opened the door to let me in.

As he shut the door behind me, he sighed.

"Vincent, while I appreciate you coming home for a bit, now was not the ideal time."

He sounded exhausted.

"Why not? Is everything okay here?"

Phil doesn’t even make eye contact with me. _Something’s not right._

"It’s just..a lot has happened, over the last week or so."

"What’s happened? Are you not telling me something?"

He sighed.

"Vincent,  _Wilbur is dead._ "

I froze. No..that can’t be right. My little brother got himself into one hell of a mess, didn’t he?

"Dad, that’s not true, right?" I said, my mind racing. If Wilbur’s dead, _what happened to Techno and Tommy?_

"I’m afraid it is, son." - "Please, Dad. Just tell me what happened."

He looked like he was about to cry.

"Your brother, he...he went crazy, Vincent. He blew up the whole country. That’s why the crater’s here. We had to rebuild above it."

Wilbur built this whole place, only to end up destroying it? That doesn’t sound like him.

"He got exiled after we held the first election. Him and Tommy." - "Is Tommy okay? Where is he?"

"Tommy’s fine. Still alive, if that’s what you mean. He lives up there, on the hill. Near the Grand Stairway, and the road to the outskirts. Has a little cave home he made himself." He said, pointing out the window.

"How’s Techno doing?" He scoffed.

"You mean Mr. Anarchist? Techno damn near killed us all with his bloody Withers. He lives in some secret base far away from here. President Tubbo revoked his citizenship, and doesn’t want him anywhere near or within the borders, so he’s getting wanted posters put up everywhere for him."

Oh. I saw one of those. _ So that’s who Fundy was putting up under the wanted sign._

"Phil?" He looked up at me.

"Where’s Wilbur’s grave?" I simply asked. He sighed.

"Come with me." He reluctantly said as he got up.

After doing some walking, and being not sure where we were, Phil pointed down to a small graveyard.

"I’ll leave you alone, son."

I walked down to the headstones, and sat in front of Wilbur’s.

"This is..admittedly, not how I thought i’d spend my first visit back.." I sighed.

"God, Wilbur, what mess did you get yourself into?"

I sat there for a while, in silence.  I couldn’t find the right words to say.  I don’t even think it mattered if I did, anyway. 

Fundy came by, soon after. We talked. I never knew Wilbur had a son. And I guess he never spoke about me much.

After about an hour of talking, he left. Said he had some important meeting to attend. 

I was sitting there in the graveyard, alone, for what seemed like an eternity. Then I heard a rather soft voice behind me.

_ "Hello? Who are you?" _

I quickly turned around. 

"My name’s Ghostbur. What’s yours?" 

I was in shock, but I managed to get my name out. "..V..Vincent. My name’s Vincent."

"Wait, I remember you!" He exclaimed.

"You do?" - "Yea, you’re like, my brother. You look just like me!" He smiled. 

"I’ve heard a lot about you, Wilbur. What you did." He smiled even more. "Oh?" 

"You turned into a monster, Wilbur. Such a fall from grace you had."

The smile and any trace of happiness faded from his face.

"But, I was such a good person!"

I laughed. "No, you weren’t. You overthrew the previous president, cornered him in a van and watched him die, then exploded your own country!  _You’re a war criminal!_ "

He was speechless. "You were this..amazing person. How quickly things can change, I see."

"But.." He muttered.

_ "And as far as i’m concerned, you deserved to be murdered." _

"You’re no brother of mine. Not anymore." 

He was motionless, and speechless.

I got up and ran away from the graveyard, back towards Phil’s house. It was dark now, and I needed to sleep. 

...I could still hear his voice in the distance. 

_ "Wait, no, come back!" _

_ "Vincent!" _


End file.
